


Doctor Dan

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Vomiting, phanfic, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Phil getting carsick driving between tatinof stops and Dan making him feel better.





	Doctor Dan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading my fics from tumblr to here, so if you happen to have seen it before, I posted this in early 2016 on there. Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).

For the first stop of ‘The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire’ we would be driving up to Glasgow. Our tour bus, or rather, car, had been on the road for nearly three hours.  
  
I’d been keeping a close eye on Phil. He claimed to suffer from carsickness but as of yet, it hadn’t made an appearance. I think everyone in the car was thankful of that, but there was still time - like six hours of time.

We stopped in a service station for lunch. I had a reasonable sized meal bit Phil went all out. He hadn’t eaten a lot for breakfast, in case he got sick, but seeing as he’d felt fine all morning, he decided to fulfil his hunger and have a big lunch.

We’d hardly been back on the road for half an hour when Phil poked my shoulder and then leant over to speak to me so no-one else would hear.

“Dan,” Phil muttered quietly to me, “I don’t really feel too good.”

I looked more closely at him. He was really pale, like paler than usual pale. My eyes widened and I made a sad face, I felt sorry for him.

“Do you want to stop at the next services?” I asked him.

He nodded.

“Can we stop at the next services?” I asked in a loud voice to our tour manager, Susan.

“Is it really necessary? We don’t have much time to spare,” was the reply I got.

“Phil’s not feeling good,” I told her, “So yeah, it’s pretty necessary.”

Five minutes passed by, and although we were getting closer to the service station, Phil was looking progressively more green. I’d slid over onto the middle seat and was trying my best to make him feel better.

Suddenly his expression changed and I could tell he was really struggling to keep his lunch down.

“PULL OVER,” I demanded loudly, “LIKE NOW.”

Our car veered into the hard shoulder and in seconds Phil was stumbling out his door, collapsing to his knees and leaning over the crash barrier as he the ex-contents of his stomach poured out of his mouth. I’d followed him out and crouched down beside him, my hand now comfortingly placed on his back as he sent the second installment of his lunch onto the grass.

“It’s okay,” I told him, “You’re gonna be alright.”

The vomiting over, I brought Phil into a hug. He was shaking, earthquake-like tremors resounding through his body.

“Why did I eat so much for lunch?” he groaned, glancing down at the ground in front of him.

He retched again at the sight of his own vomit.

“Hey, don’t look at it,” I told him, “Come on, do you want to get back in the car? It’ll be warm.”

“Hmm… I guess,” he responded, unenthusiasticly. I could see the eyes of our management peering worriedly from the car.

I gave Phil a hand up from the ground and we got back into the car. We were met with a chorus of 'Are you alright?’ and 'Are you good to go?’ to which Phil nodded quietly.

He was incredibly shaky so I did my best at being Doctor Dan, finding some tissues to wipe stray vomit off his chin and passing him his water bottle up from the floor. I reached behind us to grab a blanket from the boot to warm him up and draped it over him.

Phil rested his head on my shoulder; “I hate getting carsick,” he told me, “I hoped I might’ve grown out of it.”

“You can get tablets for it right? D'you want to try and buy some somewhere?” I suggested.

“Yeah, that might be an idea,” he replied, yawning.

“You’re tired,” I told him, “Do you maybe want to get some sleep?”

“I don’t know. I still feel like my insides are being bounced around but my body’s so exhausted that sitting up is taking effort. I think I need to lie down but that’s not really possible.”

I studied the width of the car, “If you curled up a bit and put your head on my lap, I think you might manage. I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Phil said, sounding surprised.

“Yep,” I replied, shutting my laptop and putting it in my bag in the footwell, editing could wait until later.

Phil shuffled around a bit and eventually managed to get himself into the position I’d envisaged. He had his head on my lap, facing my stomach, but there looked to be enough room for him to breathe. If he’s still had food in his stomach, I might’ve been a bit worried but I doubted he had anything left to expel onto my abdomen.

I put one of my hands on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder, trying to have some physical contact because I knew he found it comforting. If we’d been at home I would’ve been cuddling or spooning him, but there wasn’t space for that here. Also, technically our management didn’t know we were together, but we hadn’t been making much of an effort to keep it from them.

“It’s not incredibly comfy, but it’s better than sitting up,” he told me, “You’re comfy though, as always.”

I laughed, “What are my thighs nice and padded?”

“Mmmh-hmmm,” Phil agreed sleepily, “G'night.”

“Goodnight Phil,” I replied, even though it was the middle of the day.

The next few hours I spent listening to some Kanye West and FKA Twigs, periodically playing with Phil’s hair and checking he didn’t feel overwarm.

When we stopped at the next service station, Phil was still asleep. Apart from waking up once to finish his water, he’d slept the entire time. I didn’t have the heart to wake him so I stayed in the car while the others got out for a quick break.

“Dan, do you want me to get you anything?” our manager, Susan asked me, while getting out of the car.

“Uhh… a coffee would be fantastic and could you maybe get another bottle of water for Phil?” I replied.

“Sure. Okay, see you soon,” she said, shutting the door behind her and walking across the car park.

Absent-mindedly playing with Phil’s hair while staring out of the window, I didn’t notice him wake up.

“Dan? Where are we? Why aren’t we moving?” he asked me, tiredly.

“Oh, hi. You’re awake,” I replied, surprised, “We’ve stopped at a service station. Gretna, actually. We just got into Scotland. Everyone’ll be back fairly soon.”

“Oh right,” he said rubbing his eyes, “I.. wait did I stop you from getting out?”

“Kinda, but don’t worry about it,” I told him, “If I’d been desperate to go, I would have.”

“I think I might get up,” Phil said, very slowly pushing himself up.

“Nooooo, my knee-warmer,” I complained sarcastically about the loss.

Phil laughed and settled down in the seat next to me.

“You feeling a bit better then?” I asked him.

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied and I was glad to hear it, “A lot better. I’m pretty nervous about the show now though.”

“Same tbh,” I told him, reaching for his hand though, “I think we can do it though. I’ll try and help you out if you mess up, and you’ll do the same, right?”

“Yep, I’ll do my best,” he replied, cheerily.

“Thanks,” I said, turning to kiss him lightly on the lips.

I kept it short and sweet, knowing that our crew could be back any second and avoiding tongue because Phil’s mouth would likely taste of vomit. We’d barely sat back properly in our seats when I spotted the familiar figures in the distance, heading in our direction.

They got back into the car, Susan handing me a coffee for myself and the bottle of water for Phil, who they were surprised to see was awake. I drank my coffee and was thankful for the boost it gave to my energy levels. I never knew why, but long car journeys just seemed to have the knack of evoking tiredness.

After finishing my coffee, I got my laptop out to edit my video a bit more. The great thing about being left-handed is that Phil and I can do things like editing, while holding hands. So that was what we did, well I did - Phil gave up after about twenty minutes, deciding that focusing on the screen was making him feel ill again. We remained holding hands the whole way to Glasgow. My focus may have been partially on my video, but there’s nothing wrong with a little multitasking.

We arrived at our hotel about an hour before we were due at the venue. We would've had longer if it wasn’t for the traffic and Phil’s little emergency stop. It was mainly the traffic’s fault though.  
  
The key cards were being handed out for our rooms and I realised there was maybe a slight issue. As our manager didn’t know we were together they would’ve booked us separate rooms.

“Phil 209. Dan 210.”

My thoughts were confirmed. There was no way I was sleeping apart from Phil if I didn’t have to. I’d just tell them we didn’t need the second room.

“That won’t be necessary,” I spoke confidently, “Phil and I are sharing.”

“Okay, umm… You know it’s a double right?”

“Fine. Good,” I confirmed, a tense smile on my face.

Grabbing my case and making sure Phil had his, we set off to find our room. I know I wanted to shower before the show and I’m guessing Phil would too.

Before we really had a chance to go anywhere, Susan stopped me in my tracks, “I don’t mean to be nosy but are you guys like…”

I knew this was coming. I butted in, “Together? Romantically involved? In a relationship? Yes.”

“Okay, cool,” she replied, “You want me to organise you a shared room for all the hotels?”

“Yeah, that would be amazing,” I replied, “And sorry for not telling you sooner; we just didn’t really know how to say it.”

“It’s fine; its none of my business anyway,” she said, a genuine smile on her face, “But thanks for telling me so I can sort out the rooms for you guys.”

“Thank you,” I said, slowly stepping away in the direction we were walking, "We’re off to get ready now.“

She gave us a quick reminder of the time we were meant to be back down to leave and we were on our way. I slid my hand into Phil’s as we walked, having made sure there wasn’t anyone else around first.  
  
"You alright?” I asked Phil, he'd been very quiet since we’d got here.

“Yeah… I’m alright, just nervous,” he told me.

“I'm going to be there for you,” I reminded him, letting go of his hand and moving to rub his back. He was incredibly tense, I noted. I wished he had more time to relax. The car journey had been nothing but stressful for him and although he’d slept, I doubt it was well.

We got into our room and dumped our cases. The second the door had shut, Phil made it obvious how drained he was: his shoulders slumped and he nuzzled into me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and started massaging his shoulders a little.

“You want to shower together?” I asked him, “Just to save time - nothing more than that - we wouldn’t have time.”

“Yeah, course," he replied.

"Come on then,” I said, guiding him in the direction of the bathroom.

Under the warm water, Phil eventually began to relax. I massaged his shoulders further because he liked it and it seemed to be making some difference. Other than that, we managed to keep our hands off each other. It was fortunate we did because we definitely did not have time for a quick fuck in the shower.

An alarm went off on my phone, alerting us that we had fifteen minutes before we had to be back downstairs.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Phil, we only have fifteen minutes,” I told him, shutting off the shower, grabbing the towels and chucking him one, “Don’t panic though. We can do it.”

We did it. We somehow both managed to get dressed, straighten our hair and get down to the hotel reception only a minute late. That was my fault though, having dropped the room card and having to find it before we could leave.

The journey to the venue was pleasantly short, the show went incredibly well, we met loads of incredible viewers, neither of us messed anything up too badly and before we knew it, it was over. We were on our way back to our hotel room and all I wanted to do was cuddle Phil and sleep.

As soon as we were in the privacy of our room, Phil and I turned towards each other and hugged.

“We did it!” I exclaimed happily, in reference to having a successful show.

“I know!” Phil replied, hugging we tighter and affectionately rubbing his face against mine, “I’m so relieved. I’m not so nervous for the rest now.”

“Yeah, same,” I told him, relieved at the loss of nerves. I just hoped they wouldn’t make a comeback.

I turned my head and placed a kiss on Phil’s lips. His lips were soft, as always and I felt the same tingles I’ve been getting since the very first time we kissed. He kissed back for a while and then we both pulled away.

“Do you just want to get ready for bed and cuddle for a bit?” I suggested, feeling it was what we both wanted.

“Yes, I could do with a good cuddle, and I think you deserve one too. You’ve honestly been amazing today,” Phil told me.

I was flattered. I don’t think I’d ever be good at taking compliments, “Uhh thanks.”

Phil laughed, “Yeah, thank you for making me feel better and letting me sleep on you.”

“Did Doctor Dan do a good job then?” I asked jokingly, “Obviously I’m going to help. I love you.”

“Yes, he did,” Phil confirmed, “And I love you too.”

“While I remember, I’m setting the alarm,” I told Phil, “Because I’m taking you shopping for travel sickness pills tomorrow.”

“Ugh,” Phil replied, using one of my favourite words.

“It’s not mega-early though,” I told him, “Because we don’t have to go all the way back to London, just Newcastle.”

“Oh yeah,” Phil said, sounding pleasantly surprised, “I forgot that that makes the journey shorter.”

Exhausted, we stripped to our underwear and climbed into the bed. The duvet was perfectly warm and thick to keep out the chill from the Scottish weather. Phil and I wrapped our arms around each other and tumbled off into the abyss of a good nights sleep.


End file.
